


Karenlight

by ShimmerTheDumbass



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:07:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24902833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShimmerTheDumbass/pseuds/ShimmerTheDumbass
Summary: When I first joined the discord.... I got a Karen twilight... Now it's my duty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Karenlight

"No! I need to speak to the manager!"

If wild could be hiding any further in his cloak? He would be. The poor shop worker didn't mean to give him the wrong potion, but Twilight wasn't having it. He tried to shoot a look to Four, signaling for help, but he just smiled and left. 

" Twi.. Please stop, it's not a big deal"

"No, Wild! It is! What if you died?!"

At that moment, what wild could only assume was a manager came out, a look of stress on their face.

"Is there a problem sir?"

"Yes! You gave my brother the wrong potion! He could have died! I demand a refund!"

"Calm down sir, I'm so sorry about the misunderstanding, we can get that for you right now."

Wild watches the look of dread as the manager places 40 rupees into his hand

"Twi can you go ahead? I just wanna talk to them real quick..."

Twilight stared at him for a moment before sighing and leaving the shop, probably to talk to Time

Wild moved back to the counter and placed 60 rupees on the counter

"I'm so so sorry about him, I promise I'll try to keep him from doing that again, have an amazing day!"

With that, Wild quickly fled, rethinking the groups name for twilight. 

Maybe Karen or Kyle would work better.... 


End file.
